prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Slo Feng
Background Kick from out of Sweden for parts in many big and tall story of heroics and leaking dams, Slo Feng grow to fight evil forces. Is special disproving tradition of smart good superman type. Resemble strong odor, hairy super-trooper food group type. Seen pillage with might tenderizah in evil camps in Scandinavia. Thriller seeker for life known many adventures plus misadventures too. The Swedish Stink Born and raised in Sweden, Slo Feng "left" the EU in search of dark-haired creatures, days of excitement, and a place where work ethic wouldn't be necessary for success. Not surprisingly, Feng ended up in America. While the self-described "Swedish meatball" claims he chose to come to the U.S. because Kaiju Big Battel is centralized there, the other Kaiju heroes quietly acknowledge that Slo Feng only joined Kaiju in the pursuit of fame and fortune, and has little regard for justice and discipline. Beefy L'Ox once told Kaiju Muckraker Tabloid, "That Slo Feng, he is, how shall I say, Eurotrash." Another minor problem with Slo Feng is his tendency to tell "Big Fish" stories. Kaiju psychiatrists say his self-aggrandizing stories suggest deep-rooted insecurities, low self-esteem, and desire for acceptance; Kaiju moralists think Slo Feng's simply a liar. Either way, Feng's penchant for hyperbole both robs him of credibility and lands him in trouble. Once, the hairy-legged beast even jeopardized his friendship with Silver Potato by lying about his birthday, for some presents and cheap attention. Despite a birthday card appearing in the Kaiju locker room signed "Slo Feng's Girlvrend Beek Home," Feng's flimsy plan backfired: he ended up with a black eye and a fistful of wet Swedish Fish. "Sos I told ze ol' S. P. a vittle beet of a feeb. At veast I got zome sveet Sveedish Feesh out of eet. Keeds love Sveedish feesh," he says, unashamed of his habit for prevarication. To top it all off, Slo Feng is quite lazy. Furry and phlegmatic, the creature possesses both the strength of the All Father Odin and the cleverness of Loki, but is rarely motivated to stop playing with his Xbox-GameCube-Dreamcast-PlayStation-whatever-virtual-console-is-hip-to-the-kids and get off the couch. And selfish. Slo Feng's a superb motorcycle rider, but his skills have failed to earn him respect from the Kaiju heroes or the Hell's Angels because he's so unwilling to give rides on his "Husqvarian Supermotard." Apparently, the bike is "his baby" and nobody is "unskaper och f¹rdigheter" enough to ride "Sleipnir." Despite all this, his allies, Dusto Bunny and the Los Plantanos, stick up for the furry beast, reminding others that Slo's heart is in the right place, even if his deodorant isn't. "Remember," says Dusto Bunny, "Without laziness beings, we have no TV remote, no pizza delivery." Swedish God of Death Out of all of the Heroes Slo Feng is one of the few or only Kaiju Heroes to ever kill in the Ring. *'Beefy L'Ox' - a red-horned bull Kaiju that was killed by Slo Feng in the K.I.T (A tournament held in 2003, which led to the Philly Factory Fighto match of Slo Feng and American Beetle vs Sky Deviler and Mota Naru). First seen at Mayhem in the Atrium III, March 2000. *'Multimoog' - A giant, multi-faced, hog-like creature created by Dr. Cube. He was killed by Slo Feng, who ripped his heart from his chest at Matsuri Mass Mayhem. First appeared at Fitchburg State Fricassee, April 1999. External links * Profile Category:Kaiju Big Battel current roster